Happy Birthday Dear Daiki
by wen phantom14
Summary: Ahominnecchi no tanjoubi no fikushon desu. Aomine meminta Kise melakukan sesuatu di hari ulang tahunnya. Kise yang takut tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan seme tercintanya, akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti ide dari Kuroko yang agak 'ehem'. Shiritai ka? douzou haitte kudasai


**Declaimer :**

**Kuroko no Basuke wa Tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei no mono desu ga kono fikushon wa boku no mono desu.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**OOC, typo (s), abal, gaje, shonen-ai, yaoi, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua pemuda itu duduk saling berhadapan. Di depan si pemuda berkulit putih, sepiring sandwich dan segelas jus strawberi serta sebungkus kentang goreng rasa original tertata rapi. Di seberangnya, seorang lelaki berkulit _tan _tengah menikmati burger jumbonya. Keduanya menikmati makanan mereka dalam diam, sampai sekelompok gadis SMA mendatangi mereka.

"_Anoo.. Kise-kun desu ne_?" tanya salah seorang dari 3 gadis yang mendatangi mereka. Pertanyaan itu ditujukan pada sang lelaki berkulit seputih susu itu.

"_Un. Sou ssu yo_." Kise mengangguk."_Nan ssu ka?_" tanya balik Kise pada gadis-gadis itu. Seketika wajah mereka yang tadi terlihat takut dan ragu-ragu berubah cerah dengan mata _sparkling_.

"_Etto.. atashitachi wa Kise-kun no fansu desu. Kise-kun to shashin o totte mo ii desuka? _(Anu, kami fansmu. Bolehkan kami berfoto denganmu?)" kata gadis itu. Pipinya yang putih sedikit memerah saat meminta foto pada Kise. Kise, yang selalu menyanggupi permintaan fansnya, mengangguk dan seketika salah satu tempat duduk di restoran siap saji tersebut menjadi studio dadakan sang model yang tengah naik daun—Kise—dengan para penggemarnya.

Sementara sang pemuda bersurai emas itu sibuk dengan penggemarnya—yang awalnya hanya 3 lalu entah kenapa sekarang sebuah antrian telah tercipta di tempat itu menunggu kesempatan berfoto dengan sang model—pemuda bersurai biru gelap yang sampai barusan duduk bersama Kise hanya menatap orang-orang di depannya dengan pandangan jenuh dan jengkel. Hal seperti ini memang sering terjadi saat dia keluar bersama Kise, tapi dia tetap belum terbiasa (baca: tidak akan pernah mau terbiasa) dengan keadaan itu. Yah, tentu saja. Saat mereka keluar berdua, itu artinya adalah saat kencan mereka. K.E.N.C.A.N. tapi kenapa Kise selalu melupakannya saat para gadis itu mendekat padanya. Heh, apa dia hanya dianggap angin sekarang?

Lelaki _tan_tadimengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Tidak lupa burger jumbo di tangannya yang masih setia ia lahap. Walau tidak bisa menghilangkan kejengkelannya—kecemburuannya—lelaki itu merasa memperhatikan jalanan luar lebih baik daripada melihat pacarnya berfoto dengan sekumpulan gadis yang mengaku fans-nya itu.

Mereka berdua berjalan tanpa bicara. Kise, yang sebenarnya sedari tadi berceloteh riang, saat itu sudah menutup rapat mulutnya karena omongannya hanya dijawab dengan "Ng" dan "Hmm" dari pacarnya. Mereka berdua sudah keluar dari restoran tadi sejak sekitar 10 menit yang lalu, tapi si biru hanya diam sejak saat itu. Dan sekarang mereka tengah dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen si pemuda biru.

Ketika mereka tiba di depan pintu apartemen beratas nama "Aomine Daiki", si pemuda _tan_ itu merogoh kunci di saku jaketnya. Masih diam membisu, ia membuka pintu apartemennya lalu masuk sedangkan Kise masih berdiri di ambang pintu dengan perasaan tidak nyaman karena perlakuan dingin sang pacar sejak tadi.

"_Anoo.. Aominecchi_," panggil Kise pada lelaki yang tengah melepas sepatunya. Tak ada respon. Tapi Kise bersikeras mengutarakan niatnya. "_Ore.. kaeru ssu_," ujarnya. Kali ini pemuda itu menoleh, menatapnya.

"Ha?" suara khasnya saat merendahkan orang itu terdengar.

"Aku.. mau pulang _ssu_," ulang Kise. Kali ini terdengar decihan pelan dari pemuda _tan _itu sebelum ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Kise. Ia langsung menarik lengan Kise membuat pemuda pirang itu mengikuti arah tarikan dan berakhir dengan ia masuk ke dalam apartemen itu. Aomine, sang pemilik kamar langsung menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu ia mulai menarik Kise lagi dari _genkan_[1] menuju ke arah ruang tamu. Aomine langsung menjatuhkan sang pacar ke sofa panjang di ruangan itu dan langsung menindih Kise.

"A-Aominecchi.." Kise gelagapan tak jelas saat Aomine memajukan kepalanya dan meraup bibirnya. Aomine menyapu bibir Kise dengan lidahnya lalu menggigit bibir bawah Kise. Kise yang kaget dengan gigitan itu membuka mulutnya dan Aomine tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas itu. Dia segera memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut si pirang. Ia menyapu langit-langit mulut Kise, mengajak lidah si pirang untuk berdansa, mencampur padukan saliva keduanya. Aomine semakin intens melumat bibir Kise, serta bermain-main dengan lidahnya membuat saliva keluar dari mulut Kise dan mengalir perlahan dari sudut bibir si pirang hingga ke leher jenjangnya.

Si biru memundurkan kepalanya saat si kuning memukul-mukul dadanya karena kebutuhan oksigen. Kise langsung menarik napas dalam saat Aomine menjauh darinya. Sedang Aomine hanya menatap Kise yang wajahnya sudah memerah. Ia berniat memulai lagi sesi ciuman yang kedua tapi Kise segera menutup mulutnya sendiri.

"_Yada ssu_," tolak Kise dengan napas yang masih tersengal. Aomine menatapnya tidak mengerti. Baru kali ini Kise menolaknya.

"Kau menolakku?" Aomine bertanya dengan nada geram. Kise menggeleng cepat.

"Kalau begitu singkirkan tanganmu," perintah si kulit _tan_ tapi Kise bergeming. Ia masih setia menutup mulutnya. Aomine menghela napas sebelum akhirnya menarik paksa tangan Kise yang ia pakai untuk menutup mulutnya dan menaruhnya di atas kepala Kise. Setelahnya, Aomine mengambil tangan Kise yang lain dan menaruhnya di tempat yang sama dengan tangannya lainnya, menggenggam keduanya dengan satu tangan.

"_Aominecchi nani shiteru ssu!_?" si pirang berusaha berontak tapi dia tak berdaya. Tak menghiraukan Kise, Aomine langsung meraup kembali bibir pujaan hatinya dan memulai permainan baru yang lebih panas dari sebelumnya.

Tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk menaikkan T-shirt biru yang dipakai Kise sampai seluruh bagian dadanya terekspos. Ia sempat meraba-raba perut Kise sebelum jarinya-jarinya berjalan naik ke atas. Mencari salah satu daerah sensitive lawan mainnya. Menemukan apa yang dicarinya, Aomine langsung bermain-main dengan tonjolan itu. Menekan-nekan dan memilinnya pelan. Kise mendesah di sela ciumannya.

Setelah menyudahi cumbuan mereka, Aomine beralih ke leher Kise yang putih mulus tanpa noda. Ia menjilat leher jenjang itu membuat Kise menggelinjang karena geli. Mulutnya juga masih mengeluarkan erangan karena tangan kiri Aomine yang masih asyik berkutat dengan tonjolan dadanya. Selesai dengan acara jilatannya, Aomine mencium lembut leher itu. Ia kemudian menggigitnya pelan membuat leher mulus itu menunjukkan noda kemerahan. Tak berhenti sampai di situ, Aomine menghisap khidmat hasil gigitannya membuat tempat itu semakin menunjukkan noda merah buatannya yang ketara untuk seluruh dunia lihat.

Aomine kembali menurunkan kepalanya. Kali ini tujuannya adalah tonjolan dada kanan Kise yang belum ia jamah. Dengan mulutnya, Aomine langsung mengulum tonjolan itu. Menjilatinya, memilinnya dengan lidah. Kise semakin mendesah kenikmatan.

"A.. ah..mine.. ngh.. cchi.." Kise memanggil nama sang pacar di sela-sela desahannya. Tapi Aomine tak menggubris. Ia masih bermain-main dengan dada Kise. Kali ini mulutnya memainkan tonjolan yang sebelah kiri, sedangkan tangan kanannya yang tadi menggenggam kedua tangan Kise, berpartisipasi dengan bermain di tonjolannya sebelah kanan.

"Ao.. mine.. ahh.." Kise kembali memanggil. Kedua tangannya yang sudah bebas meremat lembut helaian biru Aomine. "_Yame.. _ngh.. _te ssu_.. ah!" Kise berjenggit ketika merasakan _nipple_nya digigit Aomine. Kise semakin keras meremat rambut biru itu tapi Aomine masih tak memperdulikannya. Ia masih melanjutkan kegiatan tangan dan mulutnya pada dada Kise.

"_Gomen nasai ssu.. dakara, yamete_.." pinta Kise lirih tapi masih bisa didengar Aomine. Aomine menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menatap wajah Kise. "_Gomen ssu.. Sore ni ore.. Aominecchi ga okoru toki, sonna koto o suru.. yada ssu_ (Maaf _ssu_. Dan lagi, aku.. nggak mau melakukannya saat Aominecchi sedang marah _ssu_)." Kise menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi kau sadar, eh?" tanya Aomine. Kise mengangguk.

"_Gomen_ karena tadi aku mengabaikanmu _ssu_," ujar Kise dengan nada menyesal.

"_Aahh.. wakatta._" Aomine berdiri dari sofa. "_Yurushite ageru _(Aku memaafkanmu)," lanjutnya. Kise langsung menatap Aomine dengan senyum lebarnya. "_Dakedo..._"

"_Dakedo?_"

Aomine menyeringai kecil sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Di hari ulang tahunku, kau harus—"

。。あおきせ。。

"_Sou iu koto ssu yo, Kurokocchi _(Jadi begitulah, Kurokocchi)," Kise menyudahi ceritanya.

"Jadi, Kise-_kun_ memanggilku ke sini hanya untuk menyuruhku mendengarkan kisah cinta Kise-_kun_ dan Aomine-_kun_?" balas orang yang sejak tadi mendengar cerita Kise, Kuroko, sambil menyesap khidmat _milkshake _vanilanya.

"_Chigauuu ssu_!" Kise menggembungkan pipinya. "Aku mau minta pendapat Kurokocchi tentang keinginan Aominecchi," jelas kepala pirang itu.

"Kenapa meminta pendapatku? Bukankah Aomine-_kun_ hanya meminta Kise-_kun_ untuk _cross dress _di hari ulang tahunnya," Kuroko menjawab enteng.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'hanya' _ssu_? Lagipula, kenapa dia meminta hal seperti itu?" Kise menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Kuroko tak menjawab.

"_Ore.. dou sureba ii ssu_? (Apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan _ssu_?)" Kise bergumam sendiri.

"Lebih baik Kise-_kun _menuruti keinginan Aomine-_kun_," kata Kuroko sebelum kembali menyeruput _milkshake_nya. Kise masih diam. "Kalau Aomine-_kun_ meminta Kise-_kun_ untuk _cross drees_, bukankah Kise-_kun _hanya butuh baju cewek. Misalnya sebuah gaun. Atau baju cosplay seperti baju maid," lanjut Kuroko. Kise menggeleng.

"Aominecchi nggak ngebolehin. Aku nggak boleh pake gaun _one piece _atau baju model _seifu._ Dan aku juga nggak boleh pake baju maid, baju suster, baju miko.. katanya sudah terlalu _mainstream_. Aaaarrgghh.." Kise mengerang frustasi.

"Bagaimana dengan pakaian cina?" mendengar usul itu, Kise langsung menatap Kuroko dengan pandangan 'kau adalah dewaku, Kurokocchi' dan seketika langsung mengangguk semangat.

"Aominecchi tidak menyebutkan baju itu kemarin, jadi aku bisa memakainya," ucap Kise. "Ayo, kita cari baju itu, Kurokocchi!" Dengan semangat, Kise langsung beranjak dari kursi, menarik Kuroko bersamanya, lalu keluar dari restoran cepat saji tempat mereka ngobrol tadi lalu langsung melesat ke Shibuya, pusat mode dan style jejepangan.

Pencarian baju cina pun dimulai. Keduanya langsung menerobos masuk ke sebuah toko cosplay begitu sampai sana. Namun ke luar lagi dengan tangan kosong. Beberapa kali mereka masuk ke toko yang lain tapi keluar tanpa mendapat apa yang dicari. Tak mendapat apapun di Shibuya, mereka beralih ke Akihabara. Pencarian di daerah itupun dimulai. Kise kembali menarik-narik Kuroko masuk ke toko-toko yang dianggapnya menjual pakaian itu. Tapi sayang, entah kenapa hari itu, semua toko yang dimasuki mereka berdua kehabisan stok cosplay pakaian cina.

Akhirnya, ketika langit mulai gelap, dan matahari semakin menghilang di ufuk barat, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali pulang. Tak ada hasil yang mereka dapat.

"_Doushiyou, Kurokocchi_?" Kise kehilangan harapan. Ulang tahun Aomine itu besok, dan sekarang Kise belum menemukan baju untuk memenuhi permintaan sang pacar. Apa Aomine tidak akan memaafkannya?

"Kenapa Kise-_kun_ tidak bertanya pada manager Kise-_kun_ saja. Mungkin di studio Kise-_kun _ada pakaian itu." lagi-lagi usul Kuroko membuat cahaya harapan(?) berkobar lagi di mata Kise. Pemuda itu langsung mengambil handphonenya, memencet beberapa tombol lalu menekan tombol _calling_. Tak berapa lama, panggilan itu dijawab.

"_Moshi moshi_," ujar Kise semangat. Ia segera menanyakan pada sang manager tentang apa yang dia mau, tapi jawaban dari sang meneger membuat api harapan itu padam.

"_Nai ssu yo, Kurokocchi_," ujar Kise sambil menggeleng pelan.

"_Kise-kun, boku wa iken ga mou hitotsu arimasu _(Kise-_kun_, aku punya satu ide lagi)," ucap Kuroko membuat Kise lagi-lagi bersemangat. Kuroko mengisyaratkan Kise untuk mendekat padanya, lalu pemuda biru itu membisikkan sesuatu. Mendengar ide yang dikatakan Kuroko, wajah Kise langsung berubah merah layaknya tomat matang yang siap dimakan.

"_Muri ssu. Muri!_" Kise menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan wajahnya yang masih merah padam. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Kurokocchi bisa memikirkan ide seperti itu?! Kise benar-benar tidak pernah menyangka.

"Aku hanya mengutarakan pendapatku, Kise-_kun_. Mau memakainya atau tidak, itu terserah Kise-kun," kata Kuroko masih dengan wajah _expres__s__ionless_nya_. "Sore dewa.._" setelahnya, Kuroko langsung pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan Kise yang masih merah wajahnya.

。。あおきせ。。

Pagi itu, setelah mencuci muka, sarapan, dan berpakaian rapi, Kise segera menyambar handphonenya. Ia mencari nama Kuroko di kontak handphonenya untuk kemudian mengirimkan sebuah email pada pemuda manis itu.

Tak berapa lama, sebuah email balasan langsung didapatnya.

_FROM : Kurokocchi_

_SUB : Re:Temani aku lagi ssu_

_Sumimasen, Kise-kun. Boku wa kyou Kagami-kun to deeto shimasu._

(Maaf, Kise-_kun_. Hari ini aku ada kencan dengan Kagami-_kun_).

_-END-_

"Hiieeee..." Kise memekik kecewa membaca email balasan dari Kuroko. Ia lalu menutup hapenya sambil merengut.

"Jadi, aku harus mencari sendiri _ssu_?" gumamnya kecewa. Lalu dengan berat hati, lelaki pirang itu melenggang keluar dari rumah. Tujuannya lagi-lagi pergi ke toko-toko cosplay demi mendapat baju untuknya nge-_cross_. Dengan langkah berat, pemuda itu menyusuri jalanan menuju halte bus. Ketika bus yang dinantinya datang, pemuda itu segera naik.

Seharian penuh, Kise masuk-keluar toko-toko cosplay. Bahkan butik-butik pun dia masuki demi mencari baju yang diinginkannya. Tapi, sayang. Mungkin memang dewi fortuna sedang menjauh dari sang model. Hingga senja menjelang, Kise tak mendapat hasil apapun.

"Apa kuikuti saja ide Kurokocchi?" pikirnya sambil menikmati makanannya. Saat ini ia tengah mampir di restoran keluarga terdekat demi mengisi perutnya dan menghilangkan kelelahannya berputar-putar di kota.

"Tapi.. idenya Kurokocchi itu.."

BLUSH!

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya sendiri, wajahnya memerah saat ia membayangkan dirinya mengikuti ide sang murid kelas satu SMA Seirin itu. Ia langsung menggeleng cepat untuk menghilangkan imajinasinya sendiri.

"Haaaaahhh... _doushiyou ka naaa...?_" Kise merosotkan tubuhnya. Menempatkan kepala dan dadanya di atas meja. Ia diam dengan posisi itu. Tapi pikirannya masih memikirkan tentang keinginan Aomine.

Menghela napas panjang, Kise kembali duduk. Walau ia harus menahan malu, dia sudah bertekad. Ia akan mengikuti saran Kuroko. Karena itu, Kise segera menghambur ke toko kue untuk sekedar membeli sebuah _cake _berlapis krim coklat dengan hiasan buah-buahan di atasnya. Setelahnya, ia langsung menuju apartemen Aomine.

Pemuda itu berdiri di depan pintu sebuah apartemen. Setelah mengatur napasnya demi menenangkan dirinya, ia menekan bel yang terletak dibawah papan nama sang pemilik apartemen. Tak perlu menunggu lama, pintu di hadapan pemuda berwajah manis itu terbuka menampilkan sosok pemuda lain dengan warna kulit gelap. Kontras sekali dengan kulit putih sang tamu.

"_Konbanwa ssu_," sapa orang yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Tak membalas sapaan tamunya, lelaki pemilik apartemen itu menyuruh si pemuda manis masuk. Setelah melepas sepatu dan ganti menggunakan _slipper_, pemuda itu dituntun ke arah ruang tamu.

"Eeehhh! Akashicchi, Midorimacchi, Murasakibaracchi, Momocchi?!" pekik kaget sang tamu yang baru saja datang dan melihat teman-teman SMPnya berkumpul di ruang tamu kekasihnya.

"_Konbanwa, Kise-kun_," sebuah suara datar yang tidak asing baginya terdengar oleh pemuda bersurai kuning itu sehingga membuat dia menoleh ke sumber suara.

"_Are! Kurokocchi made!? Eh? Kagamicchi mo!?_" Kise semakin kaget melihat orang yang tadi pagi bilang sedang kencan sekarang ikut berkumpul di apartemen Aomine.

"Kise, berisik!" suara sang tuan rumah terdengar.

"_De-demo ssu.. Doushite minna wa..._"

"Kami di sini merayakan ulang tahun Daiki, Ryota," Akashi memotong kalimat Kise.

"Aku yang mengundang semuanya ke sini, Ki-_chan_," sang mantan manager yang kali ini membuka suara.

"Dan aku bukannya dengan senang hati datang ke sini," Midorima berkata sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Aku ke sini buat dapat makanan gratis, Kise-chin," alasan itu keluar dari mulut Murasakibara.

"_So-sou ssu ka? De, Kurokocchi to Kagamicchi wa?_"

"Aku di summon Akashi-_kun_ saat sedang kencan dengan Kagami-_kun_," jawab Kuroko datar.

"Aku ke sini karena diajak Kuroko," kata Kagami. Lagi-lagi Kise hanya ber-oo-ria.

"_Saa, minna.. Paati o tsuzuke yo!_ (Teman-teman.. Ayo lanjutkan pestanya!)" Momoi berkata lantang. Ia mengangkat sekaleng minuman soda yang sudah tertata di meja lengkap dengan cemilan-cemilannya. Yang lain mengikuti kegiatan sang mantan manager, mengambil sekaleng minuman lalu meneguknya. Hanya Kise dan Aomine yang masih berdiri. Menatap makhluk-makhluk warna-warni itu berpesta ria.

Pukul 8 malam, akhirnya keributan kecil itu selesai. Setelah masing-masing orang memberikan sebuah bingkisan pada Aomine yang hari ini berulang tahun, mereka pun segera beranjak pergi dari apartemen itu. Kini hanya tinggal Kise yang masih duduk di sofa panjang di ruang tamu itu.

Aomine yang baru saja mengantar para tamunya—walau hanya sampai _genkan_—kembali ke ruang tamu. Ia menaruh 5 bingkisan yang diterimanya di atas meja. Ia kemudian duduk di sofa tunggal yang berada di sebelah kanan meja. Ia menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan, lalu melirik Kise.

"_De, ore no purezonto wa?_ (jadi, mana hadiahku?)" tanya pemuda _ganguro_ itu _to the point_ membuat Kise tersentak kaget.

"Etto.. Aominecchi.. kalau.. kalau aku tidak _cross dress_, apa Aominecchi tidak akan memaafkanku?" tanya Kise takut-takut.

"_Touzen.. Yurusanai_.. (Tentu saja.. Tidak akan kumaafkan)," jawab Aomine enteng. Kise langsung terdiam. Aomine pun ikut diam. Ia hanya memperhatikan pemuda pirang yang terlihat resah di depannya. Tanpa diketahu Kise, Aomine tengah tersenyum senang saat itu.

"Aku akan menunggu di kamar. Kalau kau memang tidak bermaksud memenuhi permintaanku, kau boleh pulang." Aomine langsung beranjak dari duduknya. Setelah mengambil bingkisan kado ulang tahunnya, ia keluar dari ruang tamu. Melangkah menuju kamarnya yang terletak di seberang ruang tamu.

Mendengar pernyataan dingin dari Aomine, mau tidak mau akhirnya Kise membulatkan tekadnya. Dengan membawa kue yang tadi dibawanya, ia langsung melesat ke arah dapur. Terserah mau apa jadinya nanti, yang penting baginya sekarang, Aomine memaafkannya.

"Kurokocchi.. akan kupakai idemu," ujarnya lirih lalu mulai melepas pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Saat itu, di kamar, Aomine tengah tertawa senang. Melihat Kise menampilkan ekspresi takut itu benar-benar membuatnya puas. Dia jadi tak sabar untuk melihat kostum apa yang akan dipakai kekasihnya.

Sembari menunggu, Aomine iseng membuka hadiah-hadiahnya. Kado pertama yang ia ambil, sebuah kotak yang dibungkus kertas kado warna pink dengan pita biru tua. Aomine tersenyum senang saat melihat isi kotak itu. Sepasang sepatu basket baru. Heh, memang cuma Momoi yang selalu mengerti Aomine, bukan?

Kado kedua yang ia ambil adalah kotak kecil panjang berbungkus kertas warna hijau. Isinya, sebuah _rolling pencil_ _made by _Midorima. Lelaki _tan_ itu hanya berterima kasih dalam hati atas pensil itu. Setidaknya mulai sekarang saat ujian pilihan ganda, dia bisa memakai pensil itu dan tidak perlu susah-susah belajar. Tahu kan kalau pensil _made by_ Midorima itu ampuh untuk menghadapi ujian?

Meletakkan kado keduanya di samping kado dari Momoi di lantai dekat kakinya, Aomine kembali mengambil sebuah bingkisan. Kali ini bentuknya silinder panjang dengan bungkus warna ungu. Isinya? Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah dua bungkus maiubo. Tak perlu tahu siapa pengirimnya, karena diantara teman-temannya, pecinta maiubo hanya seorang. Murasakibara.

Aomine menggeletakkan maibounya diatas kardus sepatu lalu menarik sebuah kotak berwarna merah hati.

"Merah? Akashi, ya?" Aomine memperhatikan kotak persegi panjang itu. "Tunggu.. Ini tidak akan meledak kalau kubuka, kan?" Aomine takut-takut memperhatikan kotak itu. Dan demi keamanan dan ketentraman jiwa dan raganya, ia memutuskan untuk meletakkan saja benda itu bersama kado lainnya tanpa membukanya.

Bingkisan terakhir berwarna biru muda. Sewarna dengan rambut mantannya—mantan bayangan, maksudnya. Aomine membuka bingkisan kotak persegi yang pipih itu dan menemukan sebuah kaset PS di dalamnya. Ada sebuah kartu ucapan juga di dalamnya yang berbunyi : "_B__uat Aomine-kun. Aku sudah tidak butuh lagi."_

"Tetsu... Kau memberiku barang bekas!? Cih... Seenaknya saja dia... Memangnya aku tukang beling apa?" Ujarnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang belum ia keramas tujuh hari. (?)

Sibuk dengan kado-kadonya, Aomine tidak memperhatikan bahwa beberapa saat yang lalu pintu kamarnya telah terbuka lalu tertutup kembali. Ia bahkan tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah membawakan sebuah kue coklat kepadanya.

"_Happy birthday to you.. Happy birthday to you.. Happy birthday dear Daiki.. Happy birthday to you..._"

Aomine menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu ketika di dengarnya sebuah lagu ulang tahun mengalun. Dan betapa kagetnya dia ketika ia mendapati sang pacar berjalan ke arahnya. Membawa sebuah kue _black forest_ berukuran bulat dengan berdiameter sekitar 20cm dengan bolu rasa coklat serta ekstra lelehan coklat di atas butter krim yang terlihat menggiurkan. Tak lupa beberapa buah ceri diletakkan di atas kuenya sebagai pemanis, serta lima lilin kecil yang tertata rapi di tengah kue.

Aomine membelalakkan matanya saat melihat Kise semakin mendekat ke arahnya, namun seringai mesumnya langsung mengembang melihat baju yang dipakai Kise. Tunggu? Bisakah kain itu di sebut baju? Tidak.. Tidak.. bukan baju. Kise tidak sedang memakai baju saat itu. Di atas kulit putihnya yang mulus itu, dia hanya memakai sebuah apron berwarna hitam yang panjangnya menutupi dada sampai bagian atas kedua pahanya hingga nyaris memperlihatkan bagian privasinya. Tidak ada bentuk kain apapun lagi yang ia pakai selain kain panjang hitam itu. _Naked apron_ itulah ide dari Kuroko dan sekarang diikuti juga oleh si pirang itu.

Ketika tiba tepat di depan Aomine yang sedang duduk di pinggiran ranjang, Kise berhenti. Ia menyodorkan kuenya ke arah sang pria.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou, Aominecchi.. Gomen ssu.. ore, tada konna fuku o kiru_.. _Cross dress suru fuku ga mitsukenai kara ssu.._ (Maaf_ ssu.._ aku hanya memakai ini.. Aku tidak menemukan baju untuk _cross dress ssu.._)_"_ ucap Kise gemetaran khawatir Aomine tidak suka. Ia takut Aomine tak memaafkannya karena tidak memenuhi permintaan lelaki _tan_ itu.

"_Koi_..! (Kemari..!)" perintah Aomine sambil menepuk pahanya sendiri. Mengisyaratkan Kise untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Kise menurut. Ia menjatuhkan pantatnya di atas paha Aomine dan menubrukkan pelan punggungnya yang polos ke dada bidang pacarnya.

"_Ore wo yurushi ssu_ _ka_? (Apa kau memaafkanku?)" tanya Kise saat Aomine tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya menciumi tengkuknya yang terkespos bebas.

"_Un. Yurushite ageru_.. (Ya. Aku memaafkanmu..)" jawab Aomine tanpa meninggalkan kegiatannya. Bahkan tangannya mulai menyusup ke dalam apron yang dikenakan Kise.

"Ngh.. Aomine.. cchi.." Kise tersentak kaget ketika _nipple_nya tiba-tiba dipilin oleh tangan Aomine.

"_Cho.. chotto.. keeki ssu.. keeki_.. (Tu.. tunggu.. kuenya _ssu_.. kuenya..)" Kise berusaha mengingatkan Aomine tentang kue dan lilin yang masih menyala di atasnya.

"Haahh.." Aomine menghela napas karena keasyikannya terganggu. "Akan kutiup lilinnya, tapi akan kunikmati kuenya nanti," katanya. Kise hanya mengangguk, lalu berkata, "Jangan lupa bikin harapan _ssu_."

Aomine meloloskan kepalanya melewati bahu putih Kise. Ia menutup matanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya meniup mati api di atas lilin-lilin kecil di atas kue _black forest _itu. Setelahnya ia mengambil kue itu dari tangan Kise, menaruhnya di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Sekarang, boleh kunikmati hadiahku?" tanya Aomine berbisik tepat di sebelah telinga Kise, membuat Kise merinding karena napas hangat Aomine yang langsung menerpa indera pendengarannya. Kise mengangguk mengizinkan.

"_Jaa, itadakimasu!_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**終わりっすよ。。**

* * *

[1] _genkan _: tempat orang Jepang melepas sepatu mereka lalu diganti dengan slipper (sandal dalam rumah)

* * *

**おまけ**

"_Are!? Aominecchi, are wa..."_ Kise yang baru saja menyuapkan sesendok kue ke mulut Aomine menunjuk tumpukkan kotak kado yang masih tersusun seadanya di lantai di dekat tempat tidur. Aomine menoleh, mengikuti arah tunjukkan jari kekasihnya. "_Ano purezento wa naze akete nai ssu ka_? (Kenapa kado itu belum dibuka?)" tanya Kise menunjuk pada kotak yang masih terbungkus rapi dengan kertas kado warna merah.

"_Kore_.." Aomine mengambil hadiah itu. "_Kore Akashi kara. Kore o aketara, tabun bakahatsu shita zo _(Ini dari Akashi. Benda ini mungkin saja meledak kalau kubuka, kan)," ujar Aomine yang masih mengunyah kuenya sambil menyerahkan kotak itu pada Kise. Kise mengernyitkan alis melihat benda di tangannya.

"_Akete mo ii ssu ka? _(Boleh kubuka _ssu?_)" tanya Kise penasaran. Masak sih, Akashi beneran ngasih bom buat hadiah ulang tahun.

"_Suki ni shiro_ (Terserah). Tapi kalau meledak, aku nggak tanggung jawab lho," Aomine masih kukuh dengan pendapatnya bahwa kado dari Akashi itu akan meledak bila dibuka.

Kise meletakkan piring isi kuenya di atas pangkuannya yang hanya berbalut selimut. Ia lalu mulai melepas kertas kado yang berwarna merah itu dan menemukan sebuah kotak di dalamnya. Kise membuka tutupnya.

"_Ee? Hasami_? (Eh? Gunting?)" Kise mengambil gunting yang merupakan kado dari Akashi dari kotaknya. Di digunting itu tergantung sebuah label.

"Untuk Daiki. Kuberikan kau satu dari koleksi gunting ." Kise membaca tulisan di label itu.

"Heh, aku nggak butuh guntingmu, _kuso Akashi_. Eh.. Tunggu.." Aomine diam, terlihat sedang berpikir. "Hmmm.. oke! Akan kugunakan gunting itu untuk ronde kedua kita, Kise," lanjutnya yang mendapat balasan pelototan dari si pirang.

"Digunakan!? Apa maksudmu _ssu_!?" tanya Kise tak mengerti. "Tunggu, ronde kedua!? _Chotto _Aominecchi. Kita tadi sudah melakukannya empat ronde. Empat ronde!" Kise membentuk jumlah angka empat dengan jarinya lalu menunjukkannya pada Aomine. "Dan kau masih mau melakukannya!?" lanjutnya tak percaya. Aomine tidak tahu apa kalau dia udah kecapaian pake banget!

"Kau yang membuatku _mood_ untuk melakukannya, Kise. Jadi kalau kau mau menyalahkan, salahkan ide nakal _naked apron_mu itu." Tak menggubris protesan dari Kise, Aomine malah membuka mulutnya, meminta Kise untuk menyuapinya lagi.

"_Demo sore wa ore no iken ja nai ssu_ (Tapi itu bukan ideku _ssu_)," Kise menjawab dengan gerutuan, tapi ia masih menuruti permintaan Aomine, menyuapkan sesendok kue pada semenya. "_Sore wa Kurokocchi no ssu yo_." Kise merengut.

"Bruuussshhh! Uhuk.. uhuk.. Uhuk.." Aomine tersedak. "Ap-apa kau bilang? Te-tetsu?" tanyanya _shock_. Kise hanya mengangguk sambil mengurut punggung kekasihnya. Bagaimana bisa seorang Kuroko Tetsuya memiliki ide seperti itu!?

"Kise.. HP.." ujar Aomine. Kise langsung menyambar Hape biru milik kekasihnya itu dan memberikannya pada sang pria. Aomine terlihat memencet beberapa tombol sebelum mendekatkan benda biru itu ke telinganya.

Beberapa lama terdengar nada sambung, sampai pada akhirnya sebuah suara di seberang sana menjawab.

"Bakagami! Apa yang kau ajarkan pada Testu, HAH!?" tanpa basa-basi Aomine menyemprot orang yang diteleponnya. "Apa yang kau ajarkan padanya?! Beraninya kau menodai pikiran Tetsu!"

Tak ada suara Kagami yang menjawab pertanyaannya yang ia dengar malah suara seseorang yang dulu pernah menjadi partnernya.

"_Maaf Aomine-kun, aku dan Kagami-kun sedang sibuk. Jadi kumatikan teleponnya_."

TUUUUTTT! TUUUUUTTT!

Dan sambungan telepon pun terputus. Meninggalkan Aomine yang masih _shock_ karena mendengar suara Kuroko lewat hape Kagami di tengah malam begini.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan tengah malam begini?" gumamnya sebelum tepar karena membayangkan Tetsu yang polos sedang di apa-apain sama Kagami. Sedangkan Kise hanya sweatdropped melihat Aomine terkapar.

**.**

**.**

**本当に終わったぞ。。**

* * *

**dou minna?**

**aneh?**

**absurd?**

**abal?**

**ada protes?**

**kritik?**

**saran?**

**hehe, sebenernya ini pertama kalinya wen bikin fic yang ada bagian grape-grapenya. dan terimakasih sama mbak dee-mocchan yang udah mau menguji kelayakan fic ini serta membenarkan kata katanya... *sujud terimakasih***

**o ya, kalau ada yang nanyain fic wen yang hitombore, wen minta maaf.. sebenarnya mau dipublish hari ini juga, tapi tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran 'nggak sreg sama ide di chapter ini' nyangkut di kepala wen dan berakhir wen mulai nulis chapter 4nya dari awal lagi... hontou ni gomen nasai.. wen usahakan selesai secepatnya..**

**ah, sudah, segitu saja curcol saya..**

**rebiyu onegaishimasu... *puppy eyes no jutsu***


End file.
